earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Bela Talbot
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Disclaimer: ~1993 - 2012 Little is known about this woman's past. The only details we have about her is from herself and should be taken with a grain of salt. Bela Talbot: 2012 - 2013 This young woman made her first known debut while posing as a female hunter at the Harvelle Roadhouse under the alias of Bela Talbot. "Bela" arrived at the bar inquiring about a text which veteran hunter Rufus Turner had sent out to some of his past associates. Rufus had put the word out he needed two or three additional hunters for an important job and when he arrived to see who was willing to help, he declined Bela's interest in the job as he didn't know her. However, Bela claimed to be the niece of a hunter that Rufus did know. She was persistent and when only one other hunter showed up, Rufus decided to take Bela along for the hunt. The hunt was not the typical hunt as the target was not a monster or a witch, but rather a wand. Specifically, it was the Mentachem Wand. The wand had fallen into the hands of a vampire with a large nest. The vampire did not have any magical training but had enough "vampiric mojo" (as Rufus put it) to be exceptionally dangerous with the wand. The plan was to behead the vampires and torch their entire den, including the wand. However, halfway through the cleansing of the nest, Rufus noticed Bela bolting out of the den. Rufus survived the ordeal but his remaining partner did not. Before he set fire to the nest, Rufus took a look about and found the wand was not among the carnage. Word on the street was that it had been sold for a hefty price on the occult black market. When Rufus went to find this Bela's uncle, he found out that his old friend had gone missing three months earlier while on a hunt. When Rufus looked into it, he found his friend dead in the lair of a coven of witches who were also dead. Inspecting the scene closer, Rufus found his friend's phone was missing. Rufus also noticed that the witches' lair was rather bare and as he got curious, he found among the missing assets was the Ebontome, the coven's prized infernal spellbook. Rufus discovered that it had also been sold months ago on the occult black market. Alex Lugosi: 2013 - 2014 An Alex Lugosi swindled Andrew Bennett and Warren Griffith out of the Red Jar of Calythos in Santa Prisca. A thief with false DEO credentials including the same name stole the Undry from a secure DEO occult containment facility a couple of months later. The Gauntlets of Atlas were stolen from the Themysciran Embassy by a woman matching Bela's description. All of these things were later found to have been sold on, you guessed it, the occult black market. Mina Chandler / Helen Harker: 2014 - 2015 Mystery Inc met Bela while she was operating under the name Mina Chandler. Posing as the superintendent of an archaeological expedition at the site of the Roanoke Colony, Bela had hired these occult specialists to investigate a supposed haunting near the site. Upon investigating the disturbance, Mystery Inc collided into an active investigation of the recently founded Dark Justice, who Bela had also contacted under false pretenses. Due to enchantments which Bela had set up to not only cause the area to appear to be genuinely haunted, each team assumed that the other was the true culprits at fault. Bela's wards had also cast powerful illusions which furthered the confusion. The local authorities broke up the brief firefight. As the wards had been established to be temporary, there was little evidence to convince the authorities that it was all a misunderstanding. Members of both Mystery Inc and Dark Justice were arrested and hauled in until a specialist from National City could arrive to sort out the mess. While Velma, Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby cooled their heels in a cell with John Constantine, Frankenstein, and Black Orchid, Bela strolled into the police station in a police uniform. Posing as Trooper Helen Harker, Bela gained access to the evidence room with fabricated documents. She then stole the Moondblade from John Constantine's personal effects and smuggled it out in an evidence box and drove away from the scene in the Mystery Machine. Luckily, Mystery Incorporated found the Mystery Machine in the next town over, with a whimsical thank you note and a number of essential parts missing from the engine. Mystery Incorporated was lucky, though. It took Constantine months to track down the sword and then it was a whole other matter reclaiming it from the possession of Papa Midnite.NFX: Bela Talbot Bela Talbot: 2015 - Present Data Corruption Threat Assessment Resources * Occultist Training ** Master of Relic Lore ** Master Wardsmith ** Expert of Monster Lore ** Expert Occult Ritualist * Criminal Training ** Master Thief ** Expert Markswoman ** Expert Brawler * Criminal Connections * Wealth Weaknesses Unknown - More Data Needed Analytics * Physicality: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weaponry: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Expertise: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Bela has a Threat Assessment ranking of 50, marking her as an Elevated Threat. Notes * Bela Talbot is a character from the Supernatural TV Series. * Her appearance is based on the actress Lauren Cohan, who portrayed her in the show. Bela being possibly English is also a nod to this. * Her aliases are mashed up names with connection to the 1931 Dracula film: ** Bela Lugosi - actor, portrayed Dracula ** Mina Harker - character from Dracula ** Helen Chandler - actress, portrayed Mina Seward ** The name "Talbot" could be a reference to the character Larry Talbot aka The Wolfman. * Items stolen by Bela exist in the DC Universe: ** Mentachem Wand - wand used by the Matter Master, ** Ebontome - book of dark magic used by Dr. N. Seine to summon demons, ** Red Jar of Calythos - one of three magical items that corresponds to the impish brothers known as the Demons Three ** Undry - also called Cauldron of Rebirth ** Gauntlets of Atlas - magnifies its wearer's strength by a factor of ten, however the wearer must be careful or find themselves in a frenzied state; used sometimes by the Wonder Woman ** Moondblade - mystical sword, owned by John Constantine Links and References * Appearances of Bela Talbot * Character Gallery: Bela Talbot Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:27th Reality Category:Identity Unknown Category:Elevated Threat Category:British Category:Thieves Category:Occultism Category:Marksmanship Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Height 5' 7"